carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
J.P. Armitage
J.P. Armitage was a student at Silas University from the class of 1874. It was revealed he was sucked into the library catalogue whilst visiting the library, around a hundred years before it was digitized. Exactly how he was absorbed is currently unknown. He previously met LaFontaine and Laura when he warned them to flee the library, but it was not known yet he was sentient. As of now he resides in Will Luce's body and is a vampire. Information J.P originally resided in the library, as he was sucked into the catalogue; however, LaFontaine transferred him onto a memory stick and brought him back to Laura's dorm. When Matska Belmonde was making budget cuts, she took away the Library and J.P. went along with it. Lafontaine then transferred what remained of J.P. to Wills old body and that is where he currently resides. History JP is first introduced in episode 27 when Laura and Lafontaine return from the Library. When needed, he assists LaFontaine and Laura with research, as he is connected to the Library's database. JP was believed to have been killed by the Dean (who had possessed Laura through a necklace) when she crushed the memory stick he was stored on, but we later find out LaFontaine saved a backup copy. When the library disappears, negatively affecting J.P.'s conscious, LaFontaine retrieves Will Luce's carcass and inserts his mind inside. J.P. becomes a vampire, with very powerful bloodlust, though he still maintains his personality. Unlike Carmilla and Mattie, J.P. has great difficulty controlling his bloodlust and has attacked his friends because of it. To prevent himself from attacking people unwittingly he allowed himself to be tied and chained up. During the big battle, he is set free and unleashed on Vordenberg's forces. When he returns with LaFontaine and Perry to the Dean's Apartment, he discovers that Danny is dead and that they have lost the battle. When Vordenberg is killed by Laura, J.P. rushes to free Carmilla from her chains and he decides to stay on the campus when Perry goes missing to look for her. It is unknown what happened to him after. It is then revealed that he was captured and chained up into a wall in the pit. There he was able to connect with the Library once again and was able to send messages to Laura, Carmilla & LaFontaine. There he was able to eavesdrop on The Dean, Danny & Theo and send the conversations to Laura and the gang. Overtime it is revealed that the Dean knew all along about this and set them up to get the talismans. Eventually in a last ditch effort he was able to create a pocket universe and sends Laura there in hopes she can gain the final talisman to capture the Dean but the plan fails and he is forced to send Laura back as he plans was discovered by the Dean and she has him killed. He is able to tell Laura that in order for the Dean to open the final gate she must give up her immortality, he then probably dies sending her back to her universe. Relationships Laura Hollis J.P. helps Laura on numerous occasions with research, implying they have a positive relationship. LaFontaine According to Laura, J.P. and Lafontaine "may be dating", but it is hard to discern the truth, as Laura is an unreliable source of information. Lola Perry When J.P. was transferred into Will's old body it seems that Perry is quite upset and yells at him for wanting cupcakes.Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Object Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deceased Characters